A Lesson In Romantics
by Eliza Mae DeLayne
Summary: Dean was dragged to hell. Jo was stuck in her own version of hell, but when a certain Winchester shows up there's little doubt life is going to be interesting again.  Not going to follow the seasons well. No evil Sammy   Full summary inside


Author's Note: So as I started this it was supposed to be a one shot, then it started developing into something else entirely. Read on and let me know what you think. If you like it I'll keep going with it. Also, this is not going to be series compliant. Jo won't die and Sam doesn't go all demonic. Lucifer and Michael are still up in the air as to whether it will happen.

Jo Harvell-Winchester was caught up in her memories. She slowly brought her left hand up to her face and wiped the renegade tears away. Tears for a lost love and the life they should have had together. Why did he have to be so stupid? They could have moved forward from the loss of Sam. Instead Jo was without her love and her baby was without its father. Needless to say when her mother found out about both the marriage and baby she hardly let Jo out of her sight.

And as if on cue:"Joanna Beth!"

Jo groaned inwardly, why did her mother insist on calling her by her full name? She was 21 years old, for Christ's sake! Not some 11 year old girl playing with her daddy's knives. No, no thoughts of Dad. Not today.

"Coming," Jo yelled back. "Just give me -"

"Well, well, well," came a gravelly voice from behind her. "If it isn't little miss Joanna Beth Winchester."

Tensing her shoulders to prepare herself for pretty much anyone, Jo turned slowly. The sight that greeted her was one that even she couldn't expect. "Dean?" How the hell, no pun intended, was Dean Winchester in front of her? She slowly reached out and touched his face, all the while slowly sliding her hand to where her silver-bladed knife was hidden at her back. "How...what...why?"

Dean gasped at the sight of Jo, she was pregnant! Not just a little pregnant either, like 6 months pregnant. Suddenly Jo lunged but Dean grabbed her by the waist, pinning her arms above her head with his free hand. "I've been through this with Bobby and Sammy, please don't make me cut myself again?"

Jo felt the little control she had on her tears slipping away. "Oh my God, Dean you're here?" She thought she'd lost her husband all those months ago. His stupid deal had been up. A sob left her already raw throat. How was this possible?

Dean nuzzled her neck. "God I've missed you," he groaned. Suddenly he gasped and Jo knew exactly what he'd felt, their baby kicked after hearing Dean speak. "What-"

"Surprise, Daddy," Jo whispered. "Now let me go so I can kiss you."

Dean's arms went limp and Jo dropped her knife. His lips were on hers the second she was turned to face him. He was having a baby! Well technically Jo was but it was his. He would protect this baby from the life he'd led. It would know nothing of ghosts and vampires and wendigos. It would be safe and live in the same house its whole life.

Dean broke the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of Jo's belly, "Hi little man. I can't wait to meet you and tell you all about the mean things your mommy does to me."

Jo smiled down at him. "Mean things my ass, Dean Winchester."

"Language! There's a baby present!"

"Dean, it's in my stomach. It doesn't understand words." Suddenly the baby gave a quick, hard kick to her rib. "Shit!" Jo grabbed her side.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" Dean had her in a chair as quick as he could.

"I'm okay. It just kicked me in the rib."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

Jo nodded her head. She'd been dealing with the little monster for months now. He kicked constantly. Especially when she wanted to be sleeping. He was convinced it was his duty to keep his mommy awake.

"He's always doing that. I haven't slept right since it started kicking."

Dean sank to his knees again and pressed his lips to Jo's belly, "Now listen here young man. You let your mommy sleep. She'll be up all night with daddy when you're asleep anyways." Jo swatted at Dean but he continued, "Now daddy loves you but now he needs to kiss your mommy. It's been a very long time." Dean looked up with his crooked grin. "I missed those lips."

Jo leaned down as much as her burgeoning baby bump would allow to pull his face to hers. "I missed that grin. It makes me weak at the knees."

"Well then, Mrs. Winchester, let's get you to bed where you can't fall down. That is my baby you're carrying."

"Wait just a second there, Dean," came Ellen's voice. "You need to tell us how you got here. Last we saw of you, you were a split melon, now you're in one piece."

"Bobby said he'd call and explain. Right now, I need to spend time with my wife and unborn baby boy."

"What makes the you think it's a boy, Dean?" Jo asked slightly exasperated. Everyone was convinced it was a boy.

"Father's intuition," Dean answered solemnly.

Jo rolled her eyes, this man was going to be the death of her.


End file.
